Brownies de Chocolate
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Sakura quería preparar un regalo presentable para su persona más especial, pero a sus once años todavía eso de 'presentable' se le escapaba de las manos.


**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Hay algo muy incómodo respecto a este fic. Ya lo verán en la séptima y octava palabras.**

* * *

**BROWNIES DE CHOCOLATE**

_Capítulo Único_

Sakura quería preparar un regalo de San Valentín presentable, pero a sus once años todavía eso de 'presentable' se le escapaba de sus manos. No poseía grandes cualidades culinarias y la comida que cocinaba, si bien no sabía mal, era bastante sosa y un regalo de San Valentín 'en condiciones' incluía una sazón de profesional o, cuando menos, de asistente de repostería. El problema era que este San Valentín en particular se sentía más solitaria que en cualquier momento de su vida. Terriblemente solitaria. Era algo así como que el cosmos había conspirado en su contra y la había abandonado a su suerte.

Para empezar a relatar su desgracia, Tomoyo estaba ocupada con los preparativos para el concurso coral que sería ese 14 de febrero, así que, aunque deseara ayudarla, estaba imposibilitada de hacerlo por causas de fuerza mayor. Rika tenía compromisos ineludibles, más algunas clases extracurriculares, y el horario de Chiharu y el de Sakura no se complementaban. Naoko, quien había estado leyendo literatura subversiva y feminista en la biblioteca al acabársele el material de terror, le había dejado en claro a todo el mundo que pensaba que San Valentín era una celebración consumista, sin ningún propósito inteligente y sobrevalorada en comparación del subestimado Halloween, y que no pensaba regalarle chocolates ni a su propia sombra.

En medio de toda esa desesperación, Sakura incluso había pedido la ayuda de Eriol, uno de los pocos niños de su confianza que tenía habilidades culinarias superiores a las suyas, para prepararlo; pero él sería el pianista del coro y estaría tan ocupado como Tomoyo. Toda una lástima.

Así que a Sakura le quedaba una única opción: pedírselo a Li Syaoran.

El problema sobre pedírselo a Syaoran radicaba que él no era un experto en repostería (aunque preparando comidas tenía un gusto envidiable) y que, bueno, a Sakura no se le hacía correcto pedirle ayuda para hacer una golosina que pensaba darle... a él mismo.

Oh-oh.

Pero ella ya había estado de lengua larga rogando por aquí y por allá, y Syaoran, siendo su amigo y una persona amable por naturaleza, le habían ofrecido su ayuda de una manera en que ella no pudo rechazar después de escuchar la negativa de Eriol.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres preparar? —preguntó Syaoran educadamente cuando hubieron llegado a su casa. A la hora de la salida ambos habían concluido que lo mejor era llevar a cabo la receta en casa del niño, pues él vivía solo y tendrían la cocina entera para ambos, cosa que no sucedería, ni por asomo, en casa de los Kinomoto. Mucho menos si se recordaba que Toya no trabajaría ese día y lo mucho que odiaba a Syaoran (sin razón aparente). A la salida, también, compraron el chocolate que necesitarían, para evitarse dar vueltas hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Sakura miró a sus zapatos negros y clavó la vista allí un momento muy largo y silencioso. Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa, y le tembló la voz cuando respondió:

—Brownies de chocolate.

Li parpadeó algo incrédulo, pues los brownies de chocolate eran de sus golosinas chocolatadas favoritas y Sakura lo sabía. Tal vez por eso se lo había pedido, porque sabría que lo haría bien y no arruinaría su regalo. Además eran baratos y sencillos de preparar. Esa hipótesis sonaba plausible y eso, por razones que no se _quería_ explicar, le molestaba sobremanera.

Sakura regalándole brownies de chocolate a alguien que no era él le parecía una idea aberrante y violenta.

Pero no es que él quisiera los brownies por San Valentín. Bueno, sí quería brownies, pero no necesariamente como muestra de declaración por parte de Sakura. Sólo quería comer brownies de chocolate porque eran sus favoritos.

Sí, eso.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos egoístas, Syaoran fue en busca de dos mandiles. Le pasó uno a Sakura, que se estaba mostrando inusitadamente tímida, y se colocó el suyo encima de la ropa casual que había cambiado por el uniforme hacía mucho. Colocó los ingredientes sobre la barra y llamó a la niña.

—Vamos a empezar.

Kinomoto, aliviada porque no parecía que Syaoran descubría sus intenciones antes de tiempo, corrió hacia su mochila en busca del cuaderno donde había apuntado la receta que la profesora de cocina le había pasado tan amablemente hacía tres días. Comenzó a leer:

—_"Fundimos el chocolate junto con la mantequilla o margarina, añadimos el café, mezclamos y reservamos"_.

Syaoran asintió y se subió las mangas. Él ya conocía el proceso, pero deseaba darle a su amiga una sensación de utilidad mayor a la que tendría si le espetaba que ya se sabía los pasos de memoria.

La tarde entera la pasaron intentando hacer un brownie, ya no comestible, sino 'perfecto' tanto en forma como en tamaño y dulzura. Syaoran indicaba y ayudaba (muy poco, Sakura quería hacer lo más posible por sí misma) de vez en cuando. Cuando el panecillo estaba listo, por otra parte, sólo Kinomoto estaba autorizada a probarlo y si ella decía que estaba mal, entonces lo estaba, y debían empezar de nuevo sin que él pudiera dar su opinión porque tampoco le dejaba comer. Se estaba comportando muy extraño.

No fue hasta que cayó la noche que terminaron, y una muy sonriente Sakura le agradeció encarecidamente su ayuda con la sonrisa más bonita que Syaoran le había visto nunca.

—Gracias. Me has hecho muy feliz por ayudarme.

—De nada —respondió Syaoran con voz inestable y el estómago revuelto. Seguro que olfatear chocolate durante cuatro horas le había mareado. Su malestar no tenía nada que ver con sus confusos sentimientos—. La persona que lo reciba seguro se pondrá contenta también.

—Eso espero —y con un gesto preocupado se despidió de él.

A la mañana siguiente, el día de San Valentín, Syaoran, que había dormido poco y mal sin aparente motivo alguno (o por lo menos uno que él quisiera admitir), llegó tarde a clases y, sabiendo que el profesor ya no le dejaría pasar, se detuvo en su taquilla un largo momento. Dentro encontró dos cartas de amor firmadas por chicas que desconocía, algunos chocolates y un paquete que, aunque nunca en su vida lo había visto, le parecía extrañamente familiar. Así que tomó la nota adjunta en él para averiguar de quien procedía y leyó:

_"Querido Syaoran:_

_Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato ayer obligándote a ayudarme. Encima me marché sin limpiar la cocina. En serio lo lamento, pero quería que los brownies de chocolate quedaran perfectos porque son mi declaración de San Valentín para la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Por eso tampoco te dejé probarlos ayer._

_Así que, por favor, acéptalos hoy, porque tú eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo._

_Sakura"_.

Completamente sin palabras, Syaoran desató el lazo y abrió el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en el que se escondían los brownies de chocolate que Sakura habían preparado con tanto esmero la tarde anterior. Tomó uno con mucho cuidado, como si fuera a desvanecerse sin más al tocarlo y lo llevó a su boca.

Sabía a gloria.

Y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta (aunque no era nada que, inconscientemente, no supiera antes) que el día anterior él no quería _sólo _brownies de chocolate, sino que quería los brownies de chocolate que había preparado Sakura como declaración de San Valentín para el chico que le gustaba y que había resultado ser él.

El resto del día, Syaoran anduvo por los pasillos con la sonrisa más grande que se le había visto jamás, tomado de la mano de Sakura Kinomoto, su linda nueva novia.

* * *

**¿Por qué se me ha ocurrido publicar un fanfic de San Valentín en pleno JUNIO (aunque lo escribí en MAYO)? No sé, nutellitas... puede que ya haya enloquecido... más. Todavía es peor si se añade que es el único conmemorativo a la fecha que recuerdo haber escrito JAMÁS xD**

**Sigo agradeciendo por sus rewies en historias anteriores :'D ¡Gracias por darme una bienvenida tan cálida al fandom!**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
